Third Civil War
=The Splintering of the Fellowship of The Ring of The Order= "This story takes place in the last week of 2000 and the first week of 2001. Fallout Tactics was about to be released. It was new, different and most importantly it had multiplayer. The fact it had multiplayer changed things within the fallout community. People were going to be given the chance to play fallout together, the old structures like NMA and DAC were based around single player experiences. Vault 13 entered with a strong multiplayer focus. It quickly became the most popular fallout Website(I guess, not like I have some metric to compare). And on it's forums the clans were born. The Clans: Fallout before Tactics had two clans. The Unwashed Village and us. And I guess maybe the Anti-Oppression Federation and if they count then maybe Anarchists of the Waste(they didn't last long). And the MMLMFC(fake). Forget this whole paragraph. When the multiplayer detail emerged a lot of clans formed. Here are details on some of the bigger ones: The Black Company: Named after a series of fantasy novels. Became probably the biggest clan. Was lead by Moonbiter. Now I might be getting dates wrong but as a new years surprise(same time as The Splintering) Moonbiter announced that he was once someone else in the Fallout community. There was much speculation and in the end it turned out he was MR FU. MR FU and Bullock were the de facto leaders of the AOF. The Khans: The crazy ones is about all I remember about them. Had a bad rep that was probably undeserved. Golden Blade Clan: Very immature. Had a sub group of cheaters. Anyway The Order and the UV decided to become more multiplayer focused. The UV spun off a multiplayer version of its self while Tone tried to convert The Order to a multiplayer clan. Editorial here: The UV approach was better. The Order was formed by players of a singleplayer game and a strong focus on multiplayer is not, has never been and will never be right for The Order. There was resistance. Tone also had high ambitions and alot of The Order did not care/support them. Tone grew discontented. The New Board: Here is a example of our pre 2003 NMA boards: @http://www.boards2go.com/boards/board.cgi?&user=theorder They are what the order was founded on. It was the style of the interplay boards and all our forums. Our current style of boards were new and scary at that time. Now Vault 13, the new popular website with the shiny car had these style forums. We already had our website hosted there. Tone believed that our Forum should be there too and in the new style. I think the move might have passed the senate or maybe just propsal for the public poll got passed, either way every orderite was given the chance to vote. The move to the new style of boards got over 50% of the votes. This was sometime just before New Years. Terra Firma had also came back around this time. The Protest: What Tone failed to see was alot of the older Orderites love the old style of board and would not voluntarily change. They refused to move. Terra and Azure were the two most vocal protesters and I was kinda on their side, but I stayed quite on the issue. The Resignation: Tone had been doing a lot of work getting ready for Tactics. He had a clan formed around being a bunch of friends and he wanted to whip them into a Tactics fighting force. During this time he attracted a rash of new members that agreed with this. The old members, not so much. Splitting into squads with officers and ranks was seen as silly. The old guard did little to help Tone's vision. The protest was the straw that broke the camels back. Tone quit as CEO on New Year day I beleive. The next day he formed Dragon's Talon. At least half The Order joined him. Mostly the orderites that joined after Tactics was announced but a few of the old guard like Darth Patrick(Luke(not really)) also left. Azure, Terra and Metzger formed another clan MTA. Others just left because of the Drama. December 31 2000 was the highest point of The Order, January 2nd 2001 was the lowest point. Mad Dog and the rest of the loyalist fought and survived. Over a month later The Order had it's second birthday and we have gone from strength to strength since then. On a personal note this event was when I realized I cared about The Order more then just some long con I was pulling at the time." Author: Kilus